Endless Love
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang perjalanan cinta yang menyakitkan/ YUNJAE in here...


Title : Endless Love

Rate : T+

Genre : Family, Drama, Angst, Romance

Main cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Choi Siwon, Shim (Jung) Changmin

Author : Kellyn Jung

Sumary : Cerita singkat tentang perjalanan cinta yang cukup menyakitkan.

Desclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri tapi cerita ini punya Ell.

Warning : YAOI! Boyxboy, Ide yang mudah ditebak, bahasa gila yang sok puitis, typo(s), dll

Notes : Ell sebenarnya kurang yakin dengan isi ff ini. Karena ff ini ngebut bikinnya, takut keburu hilang nanti ide Ell. Mungkin endingnya gak bakal sesuai pemikiran, tapi terima kasih sudah berkujung.

Selamat membaca walau ceritanya agak ngawur sedikit –baca : Banyak!-

.

.

.

14 Agustus 2008

"Aku yang akan menjadi appanya sampai dia kembali dari Canada. Apa kau mau, chagiya?"

Namja itu terdiam.

Mendengar dan memproses apa yang didengarnya dengan seksama.

"Haruskah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Aegyamu tak bisa hidup tanpa seorang appa. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu Jongie... Biarkan aku menjagamu dan aegyamu itu."

Namja itu kembali terdiam.

"Selama tak memberatkanmu... kurasa tak masalah..."

Dan senyuman dari lawan bicara namja tadi tersenyum lebar.

Direngkuhnya sosok namja cantik yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya pasca operasi.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu... Pasti... Aku, kau, dan aegyamu..."

Mereka berpelukan dengan saling tersenyum.

Sampai tak menyadari... sepasang mata dengan tatapan sendu menatap mereka.

"Teganya kau..."

Drrtttt...

Handphone namja cantik itu berbunyi.

Dan menampakan sebuah pesan dengan nama : _Jung Yunho_

_Kau sudah makan Boo? _

Namja cantik itu langsung mengclose pesannya dan tersenyum hangat ke namja yang ada didepannya ini.

"Changmin. Aku ingin menamainya Changmin..."

15 Agustus 2013

"Changminaa! Kemari! Eomma masak enak untukmu!" teriak seorang namja cantik yang terlihat sedang menata masakan yang baru saja ia masak untuk aegyanya itu.

Sesosok bocah 5 tahun berlari riang dari tangga atas.

"Waahhh... Eomma baik sekali... Padahal ulang tahun Changmin sudah lewat. Kenapa masak banyak?" tanya namja itu.

Kim Jaejoong, sang eomma tersenyum menatap aegyanya itu. Hanya fokus pada wajahnya. Tidak pada matanya.

Mata itu sangat mirip dengannya.

Dengan orang yang jauh disana.

Sejujurnya segala hal pada diri Changmin sangat mirip dengan namja itu.

Sikapnya, wajahnya, bahasa tubuhnya, kesukaannya, bahkan kebiasaan kecil yang diketahui oleh Jaejoong.

_Drrttttt..._

_Calling Yunnie Bear_

Jaejoong menekan tombol hijau di layar handphonenya dan segera menjauh dari jangkauan ruang makan.

Ia menuju kamarnya.

"Yoboseoyo..."

"Yunnie... bogoshipo..."

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bagaimana?"

Greep...

Sebuah tangan terulur dan membuat Jaejoong melihat siapa yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Senyuman lebar ia sampaikan kenamja yang memeluknya itu.

"Ehh? Iya iya, aku mendengarkanmu bear... Bagaimana di Canada?"

"Bear... masakanku hampir gosong... Nanti lanjut ya... Saranghae..." tut...tut...tut...

Sambungan terputus.

Namja dibelakang Jaejoong segera memutar badan Jaejoong dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

"Yunho?" tanya namja itu setelah melepas bibirnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ne. Sudahlah, Changmin akan sekolah. Kau bisa mengantarnya Wonie?" tanya Jaejoong.

Choi Siwon.

Namja itu tersenyum menampakan lesung pipitnya dan mengangguk.

"Appa! Kajja! Min sudah hampir telat untuk pulang!" rengek bocah 5 tahun tampan itu menarik-narik jas yang digunakan Siwon.

Pulang?

Jae sadar betul itu kebiasaan Yunho ynag mengatakan kemana pun dengan kata 'pulang'.

"Jja! Jongie... Baik-baik dirumah."

Dan Siwon juga Changmin meninggalkan sosok Jaejoong tiba-tiba merubah raut wajahnya.

Tak ada senyuman manis yang ditunjukannya tadi ke Siwon dan Changmin.

Hanya ada raut sakit yang tersisa.

Seberapapun ditahannya, perasaan sakit dan bersalah tetap menyerangnya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang harus kupilih?..." lirihnya.

Tetesan demi tetesan bening yang sudah tak mampu ia tahan akhirnya mengalir deras di pipi putihnya.

'Sampai kapan? Siwonie... aku mulai mencintaimu...'

15 Agustus 2013

At Prince Vasco Corp, Vencouver, Canada.

Perusahaan megah yang berdiri dengan kokoh di jalanan Vancouper, Canada.

Prince Vasco Corp, perusahaan ini kini diserahkan oleh Presdir sebelumnya yang berketurunan Korea-Canada ke seorang Jung Yunho.

Hei... jangan pikir Jung Yunho ini dengan mudah mendapatkan posisi ini.

Perjuangan keras ia lakukan secara jujur dan sportif. Ia dahulunya hanya seorang anak petani di Korea Selatan dan kini ia seorang Presdir di Prince Vasco Corp.

Hanya demi namja yang dirinya cintai ia rela terbang ke Canada untuk meningkatkan derajat ekonominya.

Seperti syarat yang diberikan orang tua namja yang dicintainya itu, ia harus mampu membiayai namja itu kalau ingin menikahinya.

"Hyung... Aku menerima email dari Juns..."

Brakk...

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi. Sampai berapa kalipun Junsu mengirimnya, aku tak akan mau melihatnya!"

Yoochun tertegun saat hyungnya itu menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"OK Hyung, mianheyo." Dan Yoochun menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Yunho.

Yunho menatap kawasan Vancouper City yang cukup ramai saat malam hari itu.

"Tak akan. Ku yakin tidak!"

Dan begitulah seorang Jung Yunho memegang keyakinannya.

29 Agustus 2013 Apartemen Jaejoong

Changmin tengah bermain-main dengan Siwon di kamar Changmin.

"Appa... kalo yang ini ditaruh dimana?" tanya Changmin saat bersama dengan Siwon menyusun puzzle super besar itu.

"Coba disini..." Siwon menuntun tangan Changmin ke bagian paling ujung puzzle itu.

"Waahhh! Appa memang hebattt!"

Changmin kegirangan dan menepuk-nepuk tanganya riang.

"Changmin... Appa mau ketemu eomma dulu ya. Changmina bisa menyelesaikannya kan?" tanya Siwon.

Changmin mengangguk mantap dan langsung fokus menuju puzzlenya.

Namun ketika pintu itu tertutup, Changmin menghancurkan puzzle itu.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Hanya ia yang tau.

Siwon berjalan menuju kearah Jaejoong yang terduduk di sofa sembari menonton TV.

Tidak.

Memang matanya terlihat menonton namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Siwon mendudukan dirinya disamping Jaejoong dan merengkuh pinggang namja cantik itu

"Hei... kenapa melamun?" tanya Siwon.

Seketika Jaejoong kembali kealam sadarnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aku takut. Sudah 5 tahun aku membohongi Yunho. Dan tak mengatakan semua kebenaran. Aku tak sanggup jika bertemu dengannya nanti." Jelas Jaejoong.

Siwon semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Ada aku juga kan?"

Siwon membelai surai hitam Jaejoong penuh kelembutan.

.

.

"Tokk...tok...tokk..."

"Biar aku yang buka." Siwon lantas menuju pintu.

"Annyeong..."

Siwon terdiam.

"Hei! Siwona? Lama tak jumpa!"

"Yu..yunh..yunho hyung?" Siwon tergagap menyaksikan sosok namja tegap yang tersenyum cerah dihadapannya.

Dengan... dengan 2 buah koper besar?

"Ne, ini aku. Kau pikir siapa? Tak mempersilahkanku masuk?" tanya Yunho yang tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

Siwon dengan canggung membuka pintu lebih besar dan membantu Yunho membawa koper lainnya.

"Dimana Boo ku?" tanya Yunho sambil membiarkan matanya mengelilingi ruangan itu.

"Wonnie? Siapa yang data...ng?"

Sosok Jaejoong kini menatap kaget sosok tampan dihadapannya.

"Nah... ini dia yang aku rindukan..."

Yunho berjalan sambil merentangkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong.

Di peluknya erat sosok Jaejoong yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Ke..kenapa kau ada disini, Yun..?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tergagap.

Yunho menyeritkan dahinya tanda ia bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. "Apa aku tak boleh kembali ke rumah yang kubeli untukmu?" tanya Yunho yang kini menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya.

Mereka ber3 duduk di sofa secara bersama.

Yunho selalu membangkitkan suasana canggung antara mereka.

"Bagaimana di Canada, hyung?" tanya Siwon.

Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Sukses. Usahaku selama ini bisa dibilang cukup berhasil." Jawab Yunho.

"Bagaimana rencana hyung selanjutnya?" tanya Siwon kembali.

Yunho menghela nafasnya panjang lalu merebahkan kepalanya ke sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkin aku akan tinggal disini selama... Yah, selamanya. Perusahaan itu aku pindahkan ke Korea dan yang di Canada diurus oleh Yoochun. Aku tak mau meninggalkan Booku lagi." Jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunduk kini menatap Siwon dengan sendu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anyyeonggg..."

Suara melengking yang dimiliki oleh Junsu terdengar dengan jelas oleh ke3 namja ini.

"Aku dengar Yunho hyung kembali dari Canada... Ini hyung, aku bawakan brownnies..."

Junsu dengan girang meletakan sekotak cake di meja ruang tamu.

"Eh...Oh? Siwon ada disini? Kukira kau ada di Amerika." Kata Junsu yang kini duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Ya hyung, aku baru kembali kemarin." Jawab Siwon asal.

"Jae hyung... Aku melihat hyung berjalan- jalan dengan Siwon kemarin di counter baju anak. Itu mau diberikan ke siapa?" tanya Junsu kini menatap Jaejoong dengan polosnya, tak tau apa yang akan terjadi akibat omongannya.

Dan kini Jaejoong tak bergerak.

Ia terlalu takut saat ini.

"Hanya membantu membelikan keponakanku baju. Kau tau aku bodoh dalam memilih pakaian anak- anak bukan?"

Siwon yang menjawabnya.

Dan Junsu hnaya mengangguk- anggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

Mereka berbicara apa pun.

Dan tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

Changmin yang sedari tadi di dalam kamar kini menuju keluar ruangan.

"Eomma..."

Suara Changmin yang merengek itu membuat semua orang yang duduk di sofa itu kini terdiam dan memandang sosok Changmin dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Changmin berjalan menuju kearah Jaejoong namun belum sempat ia menyentuh Jaejoong, Changmin menatap sosok Yunho yang memandangnya dengan tatapan -siapa-gerangan-anak-ini-?-

"Eomma... Min mau dipangku ajushi itu. Boleh ya..."

Changmin menunjuk Yunho dan menatap Jaejoong.

Jae hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Yeee... Ajushi, boleh Min dipangku ajushi?" tanya Changmin sambil mendekati Yunho.

Jantung Jaejoong dan Siwon sudah berdetak kencang dan wajah mereka terlihat sangat tegang.

"Kemarilah..." Yunho mengengdong Changmin dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya.

"Hyung, siapa bocah itu?" tanya Junsu.

Dan bagai tersambar petir, Jae hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Ajushi... Sering- sering mampir kemari ya... Min senang dipangku ajushi. Badan ajushi sangat hangat. Kalau appa sih gak pernah mau manjain Min kaya gini..." ucap Changmin dengan polos sambil memutar kepalanya menatap Yunho yang kini tersenyum hangat.

"Min... Min mau ajushi ajak jalan- jalan?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin mengangguk antusias dan segera merangkul leher Yunho.

"Kajja! Sekarang berangkat Ajushi!" pekik Changmin kesenangan.

"Boo, aku mengajak Min jalan- jalan dulu. Sepertinya namja kecil ini kekurangan perhatian."

Yunho lantas pergi sambil mengendong sosok Changmin yang kini melambaikan tangannya ke Jae dan Siwon.

"Hahh... Sepertinya aku juga perlu pergi. Sampai jumpa, Won, hyung..." Dan kini, Junsu yang meninggalkan apartemen itu menyisakan Jaejoong dan Siwon berdua.

Siwon menggeser posisinya mendekati Jawejoong dan mendekapnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiskk..."

Jae kini menangis tersedu- sedu.

Siwon mencoba menenangkannya dan mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Wonnie?" tanya Jae yang kini telah selesai menangis.

Ia tak ingin saat Yunho datang, ia malah terlihat menyeramkan seperti tadi.

"Kau ingin jujur denganya?" tanya Siwon.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan..."

Jae terbaring di tempat tidurnya seorang diri memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

Langkah yang membuat salah seorang dari kedua namja yang kini sangat dicintainya mungkin terluka.

.

.

1 Oktober 2013

Jae kini menjadi mayat hidup sejak kejadian 2 bulan lalu terjadi.

Ia merasa telah sangat jahat terhadap sosok Yunho.

Namja yang ia kini rasakan sebagai cinta sejatinya.

.

"_Sebenarnya aku dan Jae menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius dari kelihatannya..."_

_Yunho tetap terdiam menunggu ucapan Siwon dan Jaejoong yang kini duduk dihadapannya dengan tangan saling bertautan._

_Tampang datar yang ia tunjukan kini. _

_Tanpa ekspresi sama sekali._

"_Tapi itu karena aku mencintai Jae. Dan Changmin, aegya kalian membutuhkan seorang appa..."_

"_And then?" _

_Kata yang dikeluarkan Yunho membuat Jae tersentak._

_Jae pernah sekali mendengar nada suara Yunho yang bagaikan siap membunuh seseorang ini, saat melawan appanya dahulu._

"_Mian hyung, aku membohongimu selama 5 tahun ini... Dan kini, Jae memutuskan untuk lepas darimu." _

_Siwon mempererat genggamannya terhadap Jaejoong mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya dari sana. _

"_Yunn... Mianhe... Tapi ki...kini... Yang kucintai sepenuhnya adalah Siwon... Mianhe..."_

"_It's time..." Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya yang ada disampingnya._

_Yunho meletakan berbagai macam foto dan kertas disana._

"_M..mwo?"_

"_Apa maksudnya ini?!" _

_Yunho tersenyum lembut kearah Jaejoong dan Siwon. _

"_Aku sudah mengetahuinya bahkan sejak Changmin lahir. Junsu yang memberi tahukannya dari awal. Namun aku terus menutup mataku..."_

_Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya._

"_Junsu tau segalanya dan begitu pula aku. Bahkan ketika kau tidak membalas massageku saat kau melakukan persalinan, aku tau kau sedang apa. Semua ini berkat Junsu dan aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena membuatku kuat..."_

_Changmin yang baru bangun dari tidurnya menuju diantara Siwon dan Jaejoong dan ia duduk disana._

_Yunho tersenyum lembut memandang Changmin yang kini mengucek matanya._

"_Bahkan kalian terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia dengan Changmin... Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Canada. Semoga keluarga kalian hidup dengan bahagia."_

"_Daddy mau kemana?" _

_Changmin tiba- tiba bertanya kepada Yunho yang sudah siap untuk berdiri._

_Changmin memang memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan Daddy sejak 3 hari lalu. Entahlah karena siapa ia memanggil seperti itu._

"_Daddy akan kembali ke Canada. Kau baik- baik dengan appa dan eommamu, ne..."_

"_Andwe! Daddy tak boleh pergi! Min ikut!" Kata Changmin._

_Jae sudah menitikan air matanya._

"_Changminna, jika kau pergi bagaimana dengan appa dan eomma?" tanya Siwon kini._

_Changmin yang sudah berlari dari tadi memeluk kaki Yunho kini menatap Siwon dengan tajam._

"_Ajjushi bukan appaku lagi. Min itu anak pintar dengan IQ tinggi! Dan Min sudah memiliki pemikiran dewasa! Jadi Min tau siapa appa Min, dan siapa yang bukan appa Min! Ajushi jahat!" _

"_Daddy... Min ikut..." Changmin menangis dan merengek minta ikut dengan Yunho._

"_Min... Min harus menjaga appa dan eomma loh..." Yunho tersenyum lalu mengusap surai Changmin._

_Changmin kini menangis keras. _

"_Daddy jahat! Min masa ditinggal sama ajjhusi jahat itu! Ajushi itu udah misahin Daddy sama eomma! Min gak mau..."_

"_Min..."_

"_Min boleh ikut dengan Daddymu..."_

_Yunho yang akan berucap menatap Jae kini. _

"_Jeongmal? Benarkah itu eomma? Yippiii... Min ikut dengan appa, Yeyeeeee..." Changmin kegirangan menyisakan Jaejoong yang kini menangis dalam diam. _

_Ia bergegas menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. _

.

Seperti itulah kini.

Jae mulai kehidupan barunya dengan Siwon.

Dan sejak kemarin, Jae resmi menikah dengan Siwon walau dirinya agak ragu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersama Siwon..." kata Jae yang kini menatap jalanan Seoul dengan nanar.

.

.

06 Februari 2025

At Prince Vasco Corp, Vencouver, Canada.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menelusuri lorong- lorong Perusahaan besar yang sudah bertambah besar ini.

Dia sesekali membalas sapaan para pekerja dengan senyumannya walau ia tetap berlari.

Di depan sebuah pintu, sudah terlihat Yoochun dan Junsu yang berjaga di depannya.

"Hi, Uncle, Auntie. My Daddy in here?" tanya Changmin menunjuk pintu besar berwarna coklat itu.

"Changmin? Yes, Mister Yunho in Meeting Room now. Can we help you?" kali ini Yoochun menunduk memberi hormat ke Changmin.

Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu kini menganggukan kepalanya tetap dengan semangat.

"Now is Daddy's Birthday. I want to give him something but i can't got it! Arrghh... Junsu Auntie... Can you help me?" Changmin memainkan matanya memelas.

Junsu hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau ini! Kalau mau minta tolong kan bisa tinggal telpon aku, kenapa kau sampai belarian seperti itu?" tanya Junsu yang kini menggunakan bahasa koreanya kembali.

Changmin hanya cengengesan.

"Jiwa anak muda!" jawab Changmin seadanya. "Bantu aku ne..."

"Apa kau punya rencana?" tanya Junsu ke Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Why you not contact you father with your mother?"

Changmin diam beberapa saat.

"I think... Yeah... But I not willing to make my Daddy remember his past. Oh God... What can I do?"

Yoochun dan Junsu saling pandang memandang.

"Do your best to your father! Fighting!" Ucap Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan.

Pintu coklat itu terbuka menampakan sosok penuh wibawa Yunho.

"Daddy!" Pekik Changmin dan langsung memeluk Yunho.

"Hei! Hei!" Yunho hanya tetawa dan mengelus surai Changmin.

Tak dihiraukannya bepuluh- puluh pasang mata yang melihat adegan bos mereka dengan anaknya.

Yang telihat hanya secuil kebahagiaan disana.

"Saengil Chukkae Daddy..." Ucap Changmin dan langsung memeluk Yunho lagi.

"Hahahaaaa... Ok, ok, my Max boy... What you want? Tell me." Tanya Yunho dan Changmin malah cemberut.

"Daddy... Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu bukan meminta sesuatu padamu! Isshh..." Rengek Changmin.

"Kau sudah 17 tahun, chagiya... Jadi jangan merengek didepan banyak orang." Pesan Yunho.

Changmin semakin cemberut.

"Daddy! Temui aku di halaman rumah nanti pukul 8 malam. Aku harus berangkat sekolah sekarang! Dan jangan sampai terlambat, Daddy. Bye bye..."

Changmin langsung berlari kembali menuju pintu keluar.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya memandang aegyanya itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?" tanya Yunho.

"I don't know Mister. But you must to keep your promise. I think you has suprice from him." Jawab Yoochun.

"I cancel your activities from 8' pm. And you can go home quickly. I think Changmin happy now." Kata Junsu cepat sebelum Yunho sempat bertanya jadwalnya setelah ini.

Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Sudah 12 tahun ia menjalani kehidupannya yang baru berdua dengan Changmin.

Hanya berdua tanpa ada pengganti Jaejoong.

Yunho bukannya tak ingin namun ia tak bisa.

Perasaannya pada Jaejoong tetap seperti dahulu walau Jae telah meninggalkannya dan memilih bersama cinta yang lain.

Sesuai dengan janji, Yunho pulang tepat pukul 8 malam.

Rumahnya tampak biasa saja namun begitu sampai di taman belakang, ia sungguh terkejut karena Changmin berdiri disana dengan seseorang yang memeluknya.

"Min?"

Panggilan Yunho membuat kedua orang itu menengokan kepalanya.

"Daddy!" Pekik Changmin senang.

Ia menarik sosok yang tadi memeluknya kearah Yunho dan ia tersenyum senang.

"Who is he?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin hanya tersenyum senang.

"His name is Kyuhyun. My boyfirend... Hehe..."

"Kyuhyun? You Korean?" kini Yunho menatap namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya kearah Yunho.

"Annyeong ajushi. Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseomida."

"Daddy, aku hanya ingin kau merestuiku untuk menikahi Kyuhyun suatu saat nanti! Hehehee... Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya..." kata Changmin tetap tersenyum cerah.

Yunho ikut tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berapa usiamu, Kyu? Sepertinya kau sangat muda."

"Mian ajushi, tapi aku baru 12 tahun..." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung.

Yunho mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini manis sekali. It's okey, no problem. Jadi kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Yunho tersenyum jahil.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Sudahlah Daddy. Kau membuat Kyu tersipu. Hanya aku yang boleh membuatnya tersiup!"

"Yayayayayayaya... Terserah kau sajalah..." Yunho akhirnya duduk di gazebo yang ada di sana.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun membuat ini untuk Daddy."

Changmin mengambil kue tart yang besar dengan angka 37 itu.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Yunho seolah tak percaya.

"Heheee... Daddy taulah aku tak bisa memasak. Kyuhyun juga tak bisa sebenarnya. Jadi aku meminta orang lain untuk membantuku..." Kata Changmin.

Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Lalu mereka melaksanakan prosesi tiup lilin dan kini Yunho memotong sepotong kue dan diletakannya di atas meja. Lalu ia memotong lagi dan memberikan sepotong kue untuk Changmin dan untuk Kyuhyun.

Ia juga meotong untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan senang hati ia memakan kue tart itu.

"Apa itu enak?"

Dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

2 hal yang membuatnya sangat kaget sekarang ini.

Pertama karena rasa kue ini sangat familiar dan ia tau siapa pembuatnya dan yang kedua karena namja yang membuat kue ini berdiri di depannya sekarang.

"Ja..Jae?"

Benar.

Disanalah Jaejoong berdiri.

"Annyeong... Lama tak jumpa, Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkuk.

"N..ne... Annyeong..." sapa balik Yunho.

"Daddy... Aku harus mengambil hadiahku di toko. Aku lupa untuk membawanya. Pai... Pai... Aku pulang dulu..."

Lantas Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan kedua namja yang sebenarnya orang tuanya itu berdua.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama- sama diam sampai Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jae.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Baik juga. Sepertinya Changmin tumbuh dengan baik. Bahkan ia sangat mirip denganmu."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

"Bagaimana dengan eomma Changmin? Apa dia punya eomma baru?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng. "Aniya. Karena ia tak pernah merengek meminta sosok eomma yang baru, maka aku tak memberikannya."

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sedangkan kau dengan Siwon. Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Yunho.

"Siwon sudah meninggal dunia. Dia gagal jantung."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong. "Mian. Aku tak tau..."

"Yah... Kita sudah tak berhubungan lagi, mana mungkin aku memberi tahumu juga kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Menjemput aegyamu dengan Siwon?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Kau seperti biasa sudah bisa menebak dengan gampangnya walau aku tak memberi tahukannya."

"Jangan remehkan aku, Choi Jaejoong." Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong tersenyum juga. "Ne, aku mau mengunjungi Kyuhyun yang dari sebulan yang lalu pindah ke Kota ini untuk belajar. Bagaimana dengan Changmin?"

"Ia awalnya belajar di sekolah umum. Aku tak mau memaksakan minatnya namun ia malah memilih bidang bisnis. Dan sekarang ia berada di sekolah khusus bisnis." Jawab Yunho.

Mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Kau tau hubungan Changmin dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Jaejoong pada akhrinya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"Ne. Baru saja ia mengatakannya padaku."

"Apa kau menyetujuinya?"

Yunho tersenyum sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Yahh... Kau ingin kembali padaku? Sepertinya tak mungkin..."

Jaejoong tak tersinggung dengan ucapan Yunho karena itu memang benar adanya. Ia ingin kembali pada Yunho namun banyak hal yang menyebabkan hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap langit hitam dengan banyak bintang itu sekarang.

"Ye. Aku masih mencintaimu." Jawabnya.

Jaejoong kini ikut melakukan apa yang Yunho lakukan. "Kau memang orang paling setia di dunia ini."

"Walau tidak bisa menjadi pasangan sehidup semati, namun kita bisa menjadi satu keluarga bukan? Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Kuharap mereka tak berakhir seperti kita..." Kata Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum hampa.

"Ne... Kau benar, Yunho..."

"Walau tak bisa memiliki seperti dahulu, bisakah kita perbaiki hubungan kita yang hancur ini?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju.

"Daddy! Ini hadiahku!"

Pekikan Changmin terdengar oleh Yunho.

Dan mata Changmin seolah menunjukan kebahagiaan disana.

"Kalian sudah berbaikan?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho menatap putranya itu.

"Yes. Of course. But we can't like a first again. It enough to you?"

Changmin memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"No problem, Dad. Thank you..."

Dan kini memeluk Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Eomma, gomawo..."

.

.

.

THE END

Pertanyaan : Kenapa Changmin manggil Yunho dengan sebutan : 'Daddy'?


End file.
